The present invention relates generally to a utility carrier and particularly to a wheelless foldable carrier for collecting and transporting loose particulate materials, including leaves or other garden and lawn debris and also for collecting and transporting snow.
Many types of carts have been developed for use in performing yard and garden chores. The traditional wheelbarrow is one of the most versatile tools for collecting and transporting loose particulate material in industrial and domestic applications. However, the wheelbarrow has limitations when dealing with lightweight voluminous loose materials such as leaves and garden clippings. In addition, the wheelbarrow is a relatively bulky and difficult item to store. Oversized garden carts have been introduced in recent years for carrying light bulky material. The oversized cart does not make it any easier to pick up the light bulky material and it is even more difficult to store than the wheelbarrow. Many gardeners resort to the use of canvas cloth for picking up loose materials such as leaves and garden clippings. Leaves can be raked onto the cloth and the corners of the cloth drawn together and tied. This solves the problem of picking up the material to an acceptable degree, but the cloth is not very effective for transporting the material. The leave-filled cloth is difficult to drag and awkward to carry, usually requiring two people to carry the filled cloth. These and other difficulties experienced with these prior art carriers for lawn and garden material have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide a wheelless utility carrier for loose particulate material which is easy to fill, convenient for transporting and requires very little storage space.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a wheelless utility carrier which converts easily between a collapsed state for filling and storing and an assembled state for transporting.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a wheelless utility carrier for loose particulate material which has no moving parts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wheelless utility carrier which is made of lightweight, waterproof, durable material and slides very easily over most types of terrain.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a wheeled utility carrier which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.